Meant To Be
by Godessofwomen
Summary: CC starts a new school in Beacon Hills. She meets Scott on her first day, and soon figures out something weird is going on. But with secrets of her own, CC must learn to trust her new found friends. Set at end of series 3. AU for a while. Scott/OFC Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

CC got off her dirt bike putting the stand up as she did so. She tucked her helmet under her arm and walked towards the big building that was her new school. It didn't look like much. She walked into the building her head held high. She'd chosen her outfit with care that morning, she wore black tights and a vest top, with a high-waisted 50's style skirt with red polka dots on. She wore her favourite biker boots with it, and wore bright red lipstick and a little eyeliner to complete the look. She also wore a small black cardigan as well. She entered the building and looked around, trying to find the reception area. As she turned, she felt her body collide with someone, and felt herself nearly fall over, until strong arms wrapped around her. She got a flash of red eyes in her mind. She blinked and looked up. A tan guy with dark fluffy hair had her in his arms. She hesitated and bit her lip. The guy helped her back to her feet and moved a strand of her shiny black hair out of her face. She blushed.

'Umm thanks. I'm really sorry about crashing into you' she said looking at her feet.

'No problem' the guy said. 'Besides it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you new here?' He asked. CC nodded.

'Yep, I was looking for reception' she told him.

'Well, I'm Scott. Let me show you, I'll be your guide for the day' he smiled. CC looked at him, unsure. 'Don't worry, I know my way around this place' he said, winking at her. She giggled, and he beamed at her.

'I'm CC' she smiled at him.

'Well let me escort you around this place' he said. He held his arm out to her and she linked her arm through his. He took her to reception and when he found out they had their first class together, he showed her to her locker where she stowed her helmet, before continuing on to chemistry. He pulled her into the seat next to him in the chemistry lab. He looked at her, hesitating. She guessed he was trying to ask her something. She pulled her notebook to her as the teacher walked in. She wrote _Is the teacher cool? Or is he a shithead?_ Scott smiled and wrote back. **No he's a shithead.** CC giggled softly. Scott sighed, she had a beautiful laugh. She was beautiful. He and Allison were over. It was time to move on. They were friends now, which was good, because she was a kick ass hunter, and definitely a friend of the pack. But he needed to move on. He was sure Isaac was interested in her, and he wasn't about to stand in the way of their happiness. He didn't think of Allison like that anymore.

As the day wore on, CC got the full tour with Scott. They were in all the same classes until after lunch. So at lunch he introduced her to his friends.

'CC this is Stiles, Aiden and Lydia, Ethan and Danny, Allison and Isaac. Stiles and Lydia are in your English class and Allison and Ethan are in your Biology class. Oh and Danny is in your History class' he said as he pulled her into a seat next to him. She smiled at all of them.

'So, where are you from originally?' Lydia asked. Lydia was really pretty and had a wonderful smile. She also seemed really smart, at least CC could see 3 AP textbooks.

'Im from England actually. I moved here when I was 15. I live with my aunt. She's pretty cool, she bought me my bike, which is awesome' CC said.

'What kinda bike is it?' Aiden asked looking interested. CC smiled happy to talk shop.

'Its a dirt bike. It's black with silver outlining' she said.

'That sounds pretty cool. I mean, me and Ethan have Yamaha's and they're so much fun. Scott has a dirt bike too' Aiden said. Scott smiled at her.

'Yeah, it's green and white. It took me a while save up for it. I love it, it's definitely fun to ride. Theres some good trails in the woods, I'll have to show you' he said looking right at her. CC smiled.

'I'd love that. I haven't been on any trails with it for ages. We've lived in Miami for the last year, so I've not had much chance to ride it on trails. We moved here because this is where my aunt grew up. My dad was English, my aunt is my mum's sister. They grew up here years ago' she said.

Lunch went pretty fast, and soon Scott was giving her a hug goodbye and instructing Lydia and Stiles to not let her get lost.

'So I think it's safe to assume Scott likes you.' Lydia said linking arms with CC. CC got a flash of Lydia running. CC blushed.

'Yeah, I mean he wouldn't stop looking at you. He looked like a lovesick puppy' Stiles told her. CC looked at her feet. She thought Scott was pretty damn hot, but she wasn't sure that he liked her. I mean he'd hugged her, but then Alison, Ethan and Aiden had too. Oh and Danny. Isaac had given her a high five. It had been weird having so many people touch her. When Allison had hugged her, she saw her holding a bow, ready to launch an arrow. When Ethan and Aiden touched her she saw the same thing, a giant werewolf. When Danny touched her she saw him playing lacrosse. With Isaac, she saw yellow eyes. She knew she'd hidden it well. No one had looked at her strangely. She just hoped no one found out.

The rest of the day passed quickly. She had fun with Lydia and Stiles, with Lydia helping them come up with ideas for their papers. In Biology, Allison taught her how to pass notes inconspicuously. And Danny made her laugh so hard in History that she had to pretend she was having a coughing fit. As she made her way to her locker, she realised she'd had a successful first day. Lydia, Stiles, Ethan, Allison and Danny had all asked for her number, and they were currently planning a movie night at Lydia's house on friday. She found her locker, and pulled out her helmet and English and Economics textbooks ready to get at least one paper finished that evening. As she closed her locker, she found Scott leaning against the wall, smiling at her. She smiled back at him, and motioned for him to follow her.

'What brings you to my locker?' She asked.

'Well, I just wondered if you were busy later? I thought maybe we could work on that economics paper together' Scott shrugged. CC smiled.

'Well my aunt has organised a dinner with my grandmother tonight, but how about tomorrow?' She asked. Scott smiled shyly at her.

'Sure thats perfect. Shall I text you when I'm finished with work?' He asked. They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. When CC arrived home, her aunts car was gone. She must've gone to get her grandmother. She went to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of water, lit some incense and started her English paper.

Around an hour later, CC heard the front door open.

'CC, I'm home' her aunt called.

'Hey aunt Liz' she called back as she finished her paper. It was only a short one, just two pages so she'd managed to get it finished pretty quickly. Her grandmother appeared in the doorway, smiling at her. CC jumped up and hugged her.

'I missed you my little bird' her grandmother said. 'How are you my dearest Cecily?'

'I'm good, I made some friends today' she told the old woman.

'Good, I knew you would though' the old woman said, tapping her head.

'You had a vision?' CC asked. Her grandmother shook her head smiling.

'No, I asked the Goddess' she said. The women in CC's family were wiccan, and she'd grown up learning from her aunt and grandmother. CC's parents had died when she was 4. They were in a plane crash while flying home from a retreat. CC had never blamed them, they had their lives to live, and they'd taught her a lot before they died. She missed them, but she had her aunt and grandmother. Her grandmother went to the altar and lit a candle for the Goddess.

'Now I'm making my lentil chilli, so you have plenty of time to tell me all about your new friends. Was it hard with the visions today?' She asked CC. CC told her everything. They had no secrets. Their family had a hard time fitting in, so they confided in each other as much as possible.

The next day CC showered and dressed before her aunt was even up. She pulled on jeans, boots and a red checked shirt. She pulled on her leather jacket as she left the house. She stuck her helmet on and roared off to school on her bike. When she pulled up, she found Stiles waiting for her.

'Hey CC!' He called pulling her in for a hug. CC gasped. 'What? Did I hurt you?' Stiles looked really upset. CC shook her head, how did she explain? She'd never told anyone. What if Stiles didn't believe her? How could she live knowing she'd pushed away her only friends? Stiles was looking at her waiting for an answer.

'I saw something' she said. Stiles looked at her cautiously.

'What was it?' He asked.

'You. You were unconscious in a jeep' she said, looking at her feet.

'What?' Stiles asked, touching her shoulder to make her look at him, but as he did so another vision floated through CC's mind. This time Stiles was in an ice bath. It made CC shiver just looking at it. She shook her head as though shaking off the cold. Stiles was looking at her funny.

'That time, you were in an ice bath' she said. Stiles froze. How on earth did she know about that? Could Scott have told her? He couldn't see why, considering how long it had taken him to tell Allison, and even then she'd found out by accident. What on earth was going on?

'How do you know about that?' He asked CC.

'I told you. I saw it. When you touched me, it appeared in my mind' she said. Stiles looked even more confused. CC felt like crying. She knew it was a bad idea to say anything. She should've lied and said her arm hurt or something. She didn't know how to explain herself without sounding crazy. Stiles look at CC. It sounded like she got some kind of vision from him, when he touched her. He backed up a step.

'So if I touch you, you see things. Things about me?' He asked. CC nodded miserably. Stiles' mouth dropped open. 'Wow! That is awesome!' He said. CC looked at him. What in the world?

'What are you?' He asked.

'I'm a psychic.


	2. Chapter 2

'A psychic?' Stiles asked as they walked into school. CC nodded. Looking around them, making sure no one was listening to their conversation she said 'Yes, a psychic. It runs in my family. But you can't tell anyone! OK? It's really important.' Stiles nodded.

'Lydia knows things. Before they happen. She has feelings, she's a banshee' Stiles said. CC raised her eyebrows. A banshee? Her grandmother had told her stories about them. There was one here? She wondered how long her grandmother had known that this place was a magnet for the supernatural.

'OK, what are you?' CC asked looking at Stiles. His eyes widened.

'Me? I'm just a regular human. But you should talk to Scott about what he is' Stiles said.

'I already know he's a werewolf. How long ago was he bitten?' CC asked. Stiles' mouth popped open. After a minute or so of him staring at her, CC pushed it shut. 'I saw him' she told Stiles. Stiles nodded.

'Oh that makes sense. Sort of' he swallowed. 'So you know about everything already?' He asked.

CC nodded. She wasn't sure how to explain. They'd reached her locker, and she put her Economics and English textbooks back. She put her helmet on the top shelf. She pulled out a small bag from her satchel. She hung it in her locker. She felt better with the bag of protection in there. She pulled out her notebooks and a pen and pencil for her next class.

'I know most things. Like, how Scott, Aiden, Ethan and Isaac are all wolves. And how Allison is a hunter. And that you just fought off, a druid? I don't know the exact name I'd have to ask my grandmother' she said. Stiles nodded.

'This is awesome. We were all worried about how to keep the secret of the pack from you, but you know without us telling you. So welcome to the pack!' Stiles said, pulling her into a hug. CC smiled. 'What did you see that time?' Stiles asked.

'You beaming' she said.

'Stiles beaming? He always beams. He's like a giant smile' Scott said walking up to them. He hugged CC hello, and CC saw his eyes glow red again in her mind. She smiled at him.

'So another day at school. Lets get through this, and then we can go get fries and shakes and work on our economic papers' CC said. Scott looked pleased.

'Yep, that sounds like a good idea to me' he said. CC's phone bleeped. Looking at it she found a text from Lydia. I** see you. Scott looks like a lovesick puppy. I was right! See you at lunch!** CC blushed and texted her back. _I don't believe you. Besides from what I understand, well what Danny told me, he just got out of a serious relationship. Doesn't sound like he's ready for anything new._ **Nuh-uh, he's way into you. It's so obvious!**

The day went by in a flash, and before CC knew it, it was time for lunch. She sat down next to Scott again.

'So a psychic huh?' Allison asked. CC stared at her, before narrowing her eyes at Stiles. He gulped. 'Stiles told me. It sounds pretty cool, but I bet it's pretty hard with the whole physical contact thing huh?' She continued. CC smiled at her.

'Yeah, it's tricky' she said. She pulled out her leftovers from last night's dinner.

'Oooh what's that?' Lydia asked. 'Can I have some?'

'Sure here' CC said pushing her tub towards her. 'It's my grandmothers lentil chili.'

'Mmm! That's good!' Lydia cried. CC smiled.

'Anyone else like to try?' She asked. Scott, Stiles and Isaac all took a bite.

'That is delicious' they chorused.

'Thanks. I'll let my grandmother know that you liked it. She's a pretty good cook' she said. They nodded in agreement. No one else brought up the psychic thing for the rest of lunch. Everyone chatted away, Scott talking to CC the entire time. Scott told her about this awesome diner where they could go to work on their Economics papers. When lunch ended, Scott hugged her again, and she set off with Lydia and Stiles to English.

'I told you Scott liked you!' Lydia squealed. CC blushed.

'It's true, he told me last night' Stiles said. She looked at him. 'He did. He and Allison broke up a couple of months ago. They haven't been serious about each other since then. Besides, I think somethings going on with Isaac and Allison. Scott said that he thought you were pretty. And he also said that he was over Allison. He'd moved on. Obviously otherwise he wouldn't even be thinking about you.' CC blushed again and looked at her feet. She didn't know what to say to that. What could she say?

'Look, I think Scott is pretty good looking too. But I'm new here, I don't want to step on anyone's toes. Besides, I thought he was trying to concentrate on his schoolwork? He told me about skipping so much school last year. He said he was trying to be better. I don't want to complicate things' CC said. Lydia looked at her.

'A boyfriend is a nice complication! God, what is wrong with you? Scott likes you! What is wrong with that? So what if things are a little tricky? At least you'll be happy! And from what you've told me, you deserve to be happy!' Lydia cried. CC shook her head. She didn't want to mess things up. This new town and school was turning out to be great. She wasn't about to ruin it.

CC met up with Scott at the vets.

'Hey CC, come in!' Scott said, opening the door for her. CC smiled. A loud meow came from one of the rooms. CC grimaced.

'What was that?' She asked. It sounded like the animal was in pain. Scott pulled her into the a room with an adult in it. She looked at the cat on the table. Her heart dropped. She rushed over and stroked its head. 'What happened?'

'We're not sure. As far as I can tell he's got a broken leg and a fractured toe.' The vet said.

'Do you have any lavendar?' CC asked. The vet nodded and looked at Scott. Scott pulled out a small bottle and handed it to her. 'I need warm water too' she said. Scott handed her a mug. She tipped some lavender in, and silently asked the Goddess for her aid in healing the cat. She took a syringe from one of the counters and filled it up with the lavender water. She shot it into the cats mouth. The animal quieted, and when CC stroked him he began to pur. CC smiled. The vet looked impressed.

'Wiccan?' He asked. CC nodded. 'Thought so. I don't know why I hadn't thought about that yet.'

'So you'll follow me to the diner?' Scott asked as they walked outside. CC nodded and pulled on her helmet. She climbed onto her bike and started it. It took a while to get out of the parking lot, what with all the traffic. They pulled into a retro looking diner's parking lot. CC turned her bike off, and followed Scott inside. They sat down in a booth that had red padding. The walls were the brightest white, and the counters were royal blue. It was pretty cool. The waitress came over.

'What would you like?' She asked. Scott looked at CC.

'Um, I'll have a vanilla shake and some fries please' she said, smiling up at the waitress.

'I'll have a chocolate shake and fries' Scott said, looking right at CC.

'Sure, no problem' the waitress said walking away.

CC and Scott worked on their papers and chatted about CC. Where she was from, why she moved, what wicca was about and her parents.

'I feel like I'm monopolizing the conversation' CC said. Scott shook his head.

'No way. I like listening to you talk. Besides you pretty much know everything about me.' He shrugged. CC blushed. Damn visions.

'Are you going to Lydia's movie night on Friday?' She asked. Scott nodded.

'Of course, pizza, movies and friends, what's not to like? Plus you'll be there I take it?' He asked. CC blushed again.

'Yep, it was mine and Lydia's idea. Her mom's going out of town, and she didn't want to be alone, so we thought it would be a good time for a movie night' she said.

Scott followed CC home, pulling up outside a small cottage, at the edge of the woods. CC pulled into her driveway and turned her engine off, putting up the bike stand. She took her helmet off, and faced Scott.

'So, tonight was fun. Wanna meet her tomorrow, we could ride to school together?' Scott asked.

'Sure that sounds good' She said. Scott leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

'Bye' he said as he turned his bike around and roared off. Oh bugger. CC thought. What was she doing? She knew she was falling for Scott, she had it bad. She put her key in the lock, and opened the door. She dumped her bag on the floor and hung her jacket up.

'CC that you?' Her aunt called from the kitchen. CC smiled. Her aunt Eleanor was pretty good with boys, maybe she should ask her.

'Hey' she said as she slumped into a chair at the kitchen table. Eleanor looked at her niece. She was practically glowing. Uh oh. That meant boys. Oh she'd dreaded this day. She'd always gone with the laid back approach to parenting. She let Cecily make her own decisions. She let her decide what to wear and what to do with herself. Cecily made good decisions. She was smart and hard working. She didn't have to worry about her. But she had no idea about what to do on the subject of boys. She should definitely meet him. That was important. She thanked the Goddess CC had decided she hated periods and had gone on birth control pills just before they moved here. No babies just yet.

'So who's the lucky guy?' She asked CC. CC blushed and looked at the table. 'C'mon spill!' Eleanor cried.

'Okay, it's a guy from school, alright? He's in most of my classes. He's pretty awesome. His names Scott' CC said.

'Well your grandmother and I would like to meet him. Perhaps he could come for dinner this weekend? There are not sabbats, and everything is good for us, so we won't be busy. We can do our Goddess appreciation ritual in the morning like usual. So invite him' Eleanor said. CC looked at her.

'We're not serious yet. I mean, I've only known him for 2 days.' CC said, biting her finger, something she did when she was nervous.

'Oh just ask him. It's obvious you like him. Draw strength from the Goddess and remember, you're a woman, which makes you ten times stronger than him already' Eleanor said.


End file.
